Thoughts of an Uchiha
by Ayze
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke takes a walk during the late of night in the rain. His thoughts of what he had gone through and what he might have to go through in the future.


Just an idea that came to my head. Typed up in 45 minutes. No idea how I got the idea. I know Sasuke's OOC, but it seemed like a good idea when I started. Please no flames. This is non-yaoi and mainly about Sasuke. Don't like, don't read.

I do not own any characters mentioned or anything from the Naruto Universe

------

Uchiha Sasuke sat at his windowsill, watching the rain fall mercilessly upon the village of Konoha. It was the dead of night, when most would be asleep. He hardly slept himself. Each night, he was always plagued by memories of his village.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He headed for the door. Not bothering to get a coat, he stepped out into the rain. Normally, there would be a curfew for children his age, but he was a ninja. Considered an adult and no need for a curfew. He walked seeming with no direction, but eventually came upon the training field where he became a ninja.

He looked at the sky, the cold rain falling onto his pale face. It was a habit he had picked up from Itachi whenever he needed to think.

Sasuke knew why.

He felt as if nothing mattered. He spread his arms, as if to accept the rainfall.

His thoughts drifted to earlier that day. His "fan girls", as other male shinobi had dubbed them, had nearly started a brawl over who would sit next to him. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't really mind them. As long as they did not interfere with his goal to getting stronger, he accepted them. But sometimes, he wished that he could actually get to know them.

But he couldn't. Sasuke shivered whenever he got a thought of being in love with someone. Though he never showed it, he was afraid of love. Because it would only cause pain when the person he loved dies.

He was a shinobi, and a powerful one at that. If he ever fell in love, an enemy could easily go after the one he loved and have Sasuke at their will. He would never allow that to happen.

He worked alone as much has he could to avoid love. But as of today, he was in a three-man squad. It would force him to trust the two that were on his team with his life.

Trust.

It was another thing he avoided. Each time he was reminded that, an unbearable memory willed with pain filled his mind. Every time he heard the word "trust", the only image that came to his mind was Itachi. Blood splattered on his ANBU uniform. His gaze towards him, looming over his parents' dead body.

Sasuke opened his eyes. His hair was soaked. After taking one last look at the sky, he started home.

He did not know his teammates very well. He hardly knew their names. He just learned them today.

Sakura. He did not know what to think of her. Honestly, to Sasuke, she was one of the only girls he truly thought annoying. She mane many attempts to show Sasuke her feelings, and after many rejections, she still made attempts. Yet, when Naruto does the same thing about Sakura, she never even considers how similar the situations are. She truly made Sasuke sick.

Sasuke had finally reached his home. He opened the door, but just stood there in the doorway, watching the rain.

Naruto. Sasuke would never admit it, but he had high respect for the guy. He was alone, but he did not wish to remain that way. He persistently had a smile, being the class clown. He did find some of his antics a bit much, but even though he made others laugh, he was always alone. Sasuke never saw him with friends. To live alone that long, Sasuke respected him greatly.

He had survived.

Closing the door, his thoughts turned to what would be in the future. He had read a lot of stories about many great shinobi. Though there was one that stuck out to him. The shinobi had sacrificed his life so his teammate could live. He had guarded his teammate just before the fatal attack was delivered. The teammate then completed the mission.

Sasuke had always thought the stories absurd. He did not understand what good it was to sacrifice ones own life for the sake of another. He did not understand if it was just an impulse to save a teammates life.

Sasuke sighed. Looking out the window, he saw the sun coming above the horizon. He decided to pack his things, and prepare for their teams mission. He stepped out. The rain had finally stopped. The scent of damp dirt filled the air. He started to the meeting place.

_Perhaps someday..._ Sasuke pondered. _...I can trust again..._ He snorted lightly. Yeah right. _The day I trust someone with my life is when I sacrifice myself for another._

_-----_

Meh. I don't think it's all good. Pretty decent though. I had to do something with it atleast then let it just sit there. Anyways, review, if you'd like. If you don't want to, that's alright.

-Ayze


End file.
